bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Lancer's Fanfiction Reviews - The Story of Doctor Plague
Welcome to my first fanfiction review. I am The Nameless Lancer, but you already know that. I am going to be reviewing the fanfiction "The Story of Doctor Plague", by Doctor-Plague5113. This story is actually my favorite one that Plague has written. If I had to describe the story in one word, it would be "Outstanding". The story is very well written, the theme is perfect, and it is just an overall masterpiece. It is the story that inspired me to start writing fanfictions, and you know that I have written one or two fanfictions. Now, I am going to go through all of the chapters and give my thoughts on the chapter. I'm going to highlight some good points, maybe some bad points if there are any, then I'm going to give the pros and cons of the story, and then give the score out of 10. Let's get started with chapter 1. Also, warning: Spoilers! Chapter 1: Awakening This chapter is an excellent introduction to a great story. I love that the chapter tells why Jack comes to Yharnam, and the ending where Jack's head gets blown off made me laugh so damn hard. I don't have anything bad to say about the chapter. It is a very good introduction to the story, and is definitely one of the highlights of the story. I read this chapter for the first time because I didn't have anything better to do, but I was really impressed by how great it is. This is easily one of the best chapters in the story. Chapter 2: The Rise of Plague The second chapter of the story is also really good. It is cool how Jack woke up in the Hunter's Dream with no memory of his past, which reminds me of one of my favorite video games, Prototype. Gehrman is one of my favorite characters in Bloodborne, so it's cool seeing him in the story. I also love how it describes Jack's outfit. Not sure why I find that so cool, but I just do. Also, it's cool how Plague just kills James with a poison knife before he can speak. Overall, this chapter is really good, but compared to some of the other chapters, this one is not as good. I'd say that this is my least favorite chapter in the story, but that just shows you how great the other chapters are. Also, the name of this chapter is badass. Chapter 3: The Doctor and the Vicar This is my second favorite chapter in the story. I like how Plague sends hunters to do his dirty work. And I like that he was able to find love. And I totally agree with Plague that church is boring. It's cool how Plague changes throughout the story. I hate when a character is flat and doesn't change, but Plague changes significantly, which is how every character should be. Overall, a really fantastic chapter. Chapter 4: The Fall Good chapter, but I don't have that much to say about it. It's cool how Plague is starting to change his ways, and Amelia getting killed is a great twist. The ending is also very good, with Plague completely failing to shoot himself. Overall, a very solid chapter. Chapter 5: The Nightmare The epilogue of the story is easily my favorite chapter. Plague waking up in the nightmare along with his friends and enemies is badass. Him getting absolutely destroyed by a hunter with a flamesprayer is cool because it shows that Plague is not a hero. And the ending is really good. This is probably the best chapter that Doctor-Plague5113 has ever written. Pros *Plague is a dynamic character. *The story is flawless. *Great character development. *Everything else. Cons *None. Conclusion In conclusion, "The Story of Doctor Plague" is a masterpiece. Words cannot express how great the story is. I really enjoyed this story, and it inspired me to write my own stories. I'd give the story a very well earned 10/10. I hope that you enjoyed my first fanfiction review. This took me a while to make. If you want to do reviews of my fanfictions, then do it. Tell me what you think in the comments. Have a great day. Category:Blog posts